1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotary transmission leadthrough with a gas return line, especially for filling a vehicle gas fuel tank, comprising a rapid-action connection coupling which is connected with a supply line and a return line, characterized in that the supply line and the return line are arranged in a coaxial manner in relation to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secure and quick-connecting transmission of a fluid from a pressure source such as a natural-gas refueling installation to a vehicle is to be achieved with such rotary transmission leadthroughs. Especially important aspects in this respect are the simple and easy-to-use operation, so that even in the case of high refueling pressures of 200 bars and more easy handling is enabled, especially in connection with rapid-action connection couplings. The connection of such couplings may require a high amount of force in the case of large throughput cross sections (e.g. in the case of refueling buses) as a result of the twisting of the connecting hose. Moreover, the control lever can thus be brought to an unfavourable position during the insertion of the coupling, so that single-hand operation is hardly possible.